Gundam X
by Gundam-Positron
Summary: Oz has resurfaced again as Bio and destroyed the space colonies and now 6 new pilots are going to do what the old pilots did in the past.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: 1)I do not OWN Gundam Wing or even part of the company that makes it. Just a fan. 2) Please do not sue or charge me for creating this fan-fic. 3)Please tell me of what I can improve on.Thank-you.  
  
Prolog  
  
In the year After Colony 250 the world was in chaos again. Oz has resurfaced and became BIO (Ballistic Intergalactic Organization). Bio has done what Oz could never do; they destroyed the space colonies and killed everyone in them. The grandchildren of the Gundam Developers escaped to the moon and planned to strike back.  
  
They did what their grandparents did but made six Gundams instead of five. These Gundams are as strong as they could ever imagine. This time the developers chose two females along with four males. The pilots are Serena Arats, Reo Armana, Michael Starmarro, Zahn Wang, Dion Bikon and Marine Thenk. The pilots and the devolpers are some of the 100 survivors of the colonies.  
  
Operation Meteor has come again and now, the pilots are fighting with pain, sadness and love. 


	2. Episode 1Operation Meteor II

Episode 1-Operation Meteor II  
  
Quote: "Life on it's own isn't what it seems to be."  
General Kim, General of BIO  
  
~Setting: BIO Outpost-Texas, USA. Date: June 11. Time: 13:00:00~  
  
In a Bio outpost, right in the middle of the Texas desert. The sun is blazing down and the men in the Mobile Suits are boiling. "Jo, hay Jo you there?" said Jake one of the guards at the outpost.  
  
"Ya Jake I'm here. I hate this they put us out in the desert when our Mobile Suits don't have air conditioning." Said Jo.  
  
A Gundam came from behind Jake and used a beam saber and slashed his Mobile Suit, which was a Leo 2 in half. "J, Jo. Ahhhhhhh." Screamed Jake right before his Leo 2 blew up. The Gundam took out a Beam Rifle and shot Jo's Leo 2 and destroyed it as well.  
  
~Setting: Bio Texas Base. Date: June 11. Time: 13:55:03~  
  
"Base to outpost one. I repeat base to outpost one." Said a man sitting on a computer in the base.  
  
A man who was Commander Kino asked the man, "What happened to Outpost One." Commander Kino walked up to another man sitting behind a screen, and saw something moving vary fast towards their location. "Stop that object now!" yelled the Commander.  
  
Outside the base ten Leo2 and a couple stationary cannons locked on the target, which was the Gundam that destroyed the outpost. "Ok," said one of the men in the Mobile Suits, "Fire!" All the Mobile Suits and cannons fired at the Gundam. The Gundam dodged the fire and took out its beam rifle. Then started shooting the Mobile Suits and anything else except for it's self. The Gundam destroyed almost everything there.  
  
Then the Commander in the base got into a Mobile Suit called the Maroon. The Commander snuck up right behind the Gundam and said, "Got you now fool. Hahaha." The Gundam turned around and six hatches on its chest opened and shot at the Commander. "No, no, Ahhhhhhh." Screamed the Commander.  
  
~Setting: Bio's Shuttle Launch Site-Hong Kong, China. Date: June 11. Time: 22:00:00~  
  
At the shuttle launch site Bio was about to launch a shuttle to an orbiting space station. "T-minus 20 minutes and counting." Said a voice on a radio.  
  
It was a vary dark night and it was a new moon so that made it especially dark. "Ok everyone, be on close, ahhhhh." Said a man right before his Mobile Suit blew up. I siren started to sound, as more things started to blow up.  
  
"Hurry!" said the pilot of the shuttle, "Launch, quickly." Then another Gundam landed on the ground right in front of a row of Leo2 and took out a beam scythe with two ends and then slashed down all the Mobile Suits. Then it took out a beam sniper and destroyed the shuttle and everything else.  
  
~Setting: Bio Main Base. Date June 12. Time: 8:32:55~  
  
In the Bio Main base the Generals and some Commanders and advisors, met about what happened last night. "Yesterday, a base in Texas and the shuttle launch site in Hong Kong were destroyed by Gundams." Said the head General, General Kim.  
  
"But sir," said one advisor, "The Gundams were destroyed long ago and besides we destroyed the space colonies.  
  
The General stood up and hit his hand on the desk and said, "I dam well know that, but no normal Mobile Suit is that strong." Another General stood up and added, "Yes that's true but just how many Gundams are there." A man ran into the room shouting, "General Kim, General Kim. A Mobile Suit Factory in London, Mexico, Korea and Hawaii were destroyed by Gundams sir, and they were all different."  
  
General Kim sat down and said, "So there is six Gundams now and they are destroying our factories and bases. Now soldiers lets not, repeat what happened in the future. We need to destroy the Gundams a soon as possible." General Kim was interrupted. "Sir, my men and I have been working on some more Mobile Suits." Said the chief scientist. General Kim replied, "Then tell us, what are these new Mobile Suits. 


End file.
